Say You Love Me
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: They met in college, two broken hearts coming together to put the pieces back together. Only after two years and a visit to Ipswich do they begin to realize, that maybe they're meant to be more than friends. ONE-SHOT


Author's Note

I really hope you all had a good memorial day.

Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella crawled out of her bed and made her way towards her door as there was a large knock awakening her from her peaceful sleep. She looked through the peephole and sighed as she noticed the familiar figure standing at her doorstep. She looked at the clock and sighed it was close to 3am. She opened the door and leaned against it. "It's 3am, Pogue. If you're here for one of our sessions, I'm really tired and all I want to do is sleep."

Pogue smiled at Bella's words. "No, I'm here because you're my best friend, and I locked myself out of my apartment…again."

"You lost the spare key?" Bella asked in surprise, she laughed and stepped aside letting Pogue enter the apartment. "Come in, you can stay here."

Pogue smiled he kissed Bella's cheek as he entered. "So what has you in a bad mood Isa?"

Bella shrugged, "Nothing of importance. What are you doing out so late?"

"I was in the shop all night. I was trying to make a few adjustments to my bike and they ended up taking longer than I expected they would. After 10 pm I just ended up losing track of time." Pogue replied he took in Bella's clothes as he took off his jacket. She was wearing a small tank top and equally small shorts, her hair was messed up some loose curls falling down in the right places. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I'll just stay on the couch."

Bella laughed loudly as she locked the front door. She walked over to Pogue and grabbed his hand, "You're not going to stay on the couch. We both know it's a mess, and you'll end up having a bad night on it. You can stay in my bed with me, it's not like we've never done it before." She led him to her bedroom and closed the door behind him. She left him to get ready for bed while she climbed back under the covers. She snuggled in under the covers and looked over at Pogue who already knew where his spare clothing was at.

They had met two years ago, their freshman year of college. Pogue was a mess having broken up with his girlfriend a few months prior, and Bella still had some issues that circled around Edward. The two of them had easily become friends, mending each other back together. As the months passed, their attraction to each other grew, but neither wanted anything serious, so they started a friends with benefits relationship that seemed to be an on and off again deal. It would stop when one of them was dating and revive when they were both single. It seemed to work great for the two of them. It only strengthened their friendship, and despite their old friends and their families, they were always closer to each other than they were to other people.

It didn't take long for Pogue to tell her what he was, and didn't take long for Bella to admit her past to him. They were two broken people that had come together and mended each other back together and made each other stronger.

Bella smiled as Pogue slid into the bed, his hands instantly coming to wrap around her bringing her in close to him. "No funny games, mister." Bella said with a smirk.

Pogue chuckled, and squeezed Bella tighter, "I make no promises, sweetheart." He kissed her neck softly. "Now, let's sleep."

Bella closed her eyes and fell asleep in Pogue's arms. Something they had done before countless times. For the last 12 months, neither had dated or slept with anyone else, they never felt the need to when they had the other and even long before them the amount of people they had been with was extremely low.

Bella woke up to find Pogue gone instead a note was left in his place.

Manager showed up, and I had to leave. I'll meet you for lunch, at our regular place. –P

Bella tucked the note away and got out of bed. She grabbed a granola bar as she grabbed her bag and headed out for class. She attended Duke University with Pogue, she was going after a degree in literature, and Pogue was going after Computer Science. They didn't have many classes together, but they made it an effort to see each other as much as they could. They were the only people they trusted around here. Most of Bella's friends had stayed in Washington to attend Washington State. While Pogue's friends, Tyler and Caleb attended Harvard, and Reid attended Yale. Both Bella and Pogue only seeing their friends and families during the holiday breaks, other than that, it was just the two of them.

Bella tapped her finger against her notebook as she sat in class. She would be meeting Pogue after this class, she glanced at the clock for the millionth time and sighed, five minutes to go. She looked at the door out of habit and grinned as she saw Pogue already standing outside.

At the sound of the bell she jumped out of her seat and headed out the door. She smiled at Pogue, "I swear, I'm starting to hate school." She said as soon as she saw Pogue.

"I never thought I'd hear those words from you? Is this what had you all cranky last night?" Pogue asked.

2Bella sighed and shook her head. "No." She paused. "My song got picked up yesterday."

"Okay, this happens often. You're a song writer, Isa I thought you wanted your songs to get picked up." Pogue said as they made their way out of the school.

"I do," Bella said she sighed, "I love it when my songs get picked up. Makes not having to worry about getting a job, awesome. The artist who liked my songs, she wants me to be a part of her album, she wants me to write in all her songs. That's going to take up so much of time, I'm swamped as it is, and now this." Bella shook her head and sighed heavily.

"Than take a semester off," Pogue replied.

"I can't, I love school," Bella smiled at Pogue, "Despite my earlier comment I love this place. I'm just being dramatic. This is great news, I just need to get used to it." She smiled up at Pogue again her smile only becoming wider. "How's your day going? Get a new key?"

Pogue grinned, he wouldn't tell her the truth about having faked losing his key so he would have a reason to see her. He had only left in the morning so it would seem more believable. "Yeah, made a few copies." He pulled a key out and handed it to Bella, they each had a spare to the other's apartment. "I thought I should replace the one I borrowed and lost."

Bella looked down at the key as it was a bright pink with yellow butterflies. "This looks like something a teenage girl would get." She leaned up and kissed Pogue's cheek. "Thanks, boo." She laughed at his playful glare. He called her Izzy, and because the shortening of his name was impossible, she settled on boo instead of poo.

"Let's celebrate." Pogue said taking Bella's hand and leading her to his bike. "I'll take you out anywhere you want to go."

"I want to go…" Bella said as she tapped her chin with her fingers. "Its spring break next week, and both my parents are booked solid for the week, so let's do something together."

"Come with me back to my hometown," Pogue suggested. Bella had never met his friends or his family, it was not that he was ashamed of her or their weird relationship, but he didn't want to take her back to a place that held bad memories for him. He had met Bella's father on accident not long after their arrangement began. After he had popped in for a surprise visit and had knocked on the door during the middle of one of their sessions. Bella had scrambled to put back on her clothes. He had done the same and after some lying about what he was doing in Bella's apartment it turned out Charlie liked Pogue quite well.

Bella smiled widely, "I get to meet your friends and your family?" Bella jumped around in a happy dance. "This is awesome."

Pogue grinned at her attitude, "I'm glad you think so, we can leave as soon as you want my teachers cancelled the classes for the rest of the week, so I'm in the clear to go."

Bella frowned, "I just have classes tomorrow. We can leave in the afternoon. How does that sound?"

"It's perfect." Pogue made it to his bike and handed Bella the helmet he carried around just for her. He got on, and couldn't help the large smile on his face as he felt Bella get on. Her arms wrapped around his waist and her body was pressed tightly against his back. Further making his love for bikes grow.

-Page Break-

"Did you hear?" Caleb asked a smirk on his face as his two friends gathered at Nicky's, having arrived a day before Pogue was set to arrive.

"Hear what?" Reid asked as he looked around the bar.

"Pogue is bringing a girl home," Caleb said the smirk on his face not faltering. "His mom called me and asked if I knew anything about her. I told her Pogue hadn't mentioned anything to me about her."

Tyler smiled, "At least he's finally moving on I thought he would never get over Kate."

"Is she hot?" Reid asked as he looked at Caleb. "She has to be better looking than Kate if she caught his attention."

Caleb shrugged, "I don't know. Pogue hasn't said anything about her to me. I didn't even know he was seeing anyone. It has to be serious if he's bringing her home."

"So, when do we get to meet this girl?" Reid said perking up at the thought.

"His mom invited all of us over for lunch tomorrow. Pogue should be arriving in the morning." Caleb said.

"Oh, that should be so much fun." Tyler replied he was sure his friend would be annoyed to have them all there ready to meet the girl that was important enough to catch his attention.

-Page Break-

Bella got out of the truck and looked over at Pogue raising an eyebrow as she took in his home. "I know you're filthy rich, but this is going overboard." Bella said as she looked up at the mansion that reminded her of a castle.

Pogue smirked, "You're, as you put it, filthy rich too."

Bella rolled her eyes, "My dad is filthy rich, not me he was the one who won the lottery. I grew up in a modest three bedroom home, you grew up in a castle." Bella smiled as she grabbed her suitcase and looked over at Pogue. "So what did you tell your mom?"

"About what?" Pogue asked as he opened the side door of the truck to grab his things.

"About you and me. How did you handle that?" Bella asked with a smile.

"I told her the truth, you're my best friend and have been for the last two years and that I decided it was time to stop hiding you from her." Pogue replied, he smirked at Bella. "The part where we have sex but remain just friends, yeah, that I kept from her."

Bella laughed as she followed Pogue up the steps to the house. "I can imagine were that would be awkward, though my mom took it like a champ."

"That's because your mom isn't like other moms." Pogue replied he opened the door to the house. It was barely 5 in the morning, so he didn't suspect his mom to be awake. He motioned for Bella to follow him up the stairs. He laughed as she leaned against the wall midway up the stairs. "Something wrong there, sweetheart?"

Bella glared at him, "Yeah, I'm getting a full workout when I'm supposed to be relaxing. I think you have to invest in an elevator." She started walking again, following Pogue up the steps of the house. She followed him into his room and looked around. "Teen Pogue had such horrible decor."

Pogue laughed he set his bags down and walked over to where Bella was standing looking at the trophies from swim. "Come on, you're room is right next door."

Bella smiled, "Is that so you can sneak in with ease?"

Pogue grinned, "Of course." He carried her bag into the room and set it down. He smiled as she immediately flopped down on the bed.

She looked at him a warm smile crawling onto her face, she patted the spot next to her. "Take a seat."

He moved and got on the bed laying on his back beside her as he looked up at the ceiling, getting into the same position as she was in.

"You didn't tell me you were on the swim team." Bella spoke breaking the silence. "By the looks of it, you were pretty good."

Pogue sighed, "After Kate and I finished I didn't want to do any of that anymore. The guy I was here, isn't the same one I am now. I like swimming, but it's not what I love to do. I love to mess around with computers now, and work on my bike. Ending it with Kate, it changed me." Pogue looked at Bella as she reached down and held his hand.

"I get it." Bella said, she looked at Pogue and smiled. "When I was with Edward, it was the opposite. I didn't have the motivation to do anything. I didn't have that passion you had about swimming when I was with Edward. It kind of sucks we both had to be crushed in order to grow."

"It was worth it," Pogue said he kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his jacket. He moved and pulled Bella to his chest. "Let's take a nap."

Bella nodded, she snuggled into his chest. "This is perfect." She whispered as she began to go to sleep.

Pogue woke up as he heard the knock on the door. He moved slowly out from under Bella and walked towards the door. He stepped out of the room and saw it was his mother who had knocked on the door. "Hey ma." Pogue said as he embraced her into a tight hug.

"Oh, it's so good to see you!" She said, she stepped back and looked at her son. "You cut your hair!" She said reaching up to feel his hair. It was no longer its long shoulder length but a much shorter look.

"Yeah, Izzy went with me to cut it a few months ago," Pogue replied running his hand through his hair in a nervous habit he had attained.

"And where is this special girl?" She said glancing to the door behind Pogue. "I imagine she's in there? Well, tell her to come down for lunch, your friends will be here soon."

Pogue looked at his mother surprised, "You didn't invite the guys, did you ma?"

She only smiled as she headed down the stairs calling back once more to her son. "Hurry up! They should be here any minute."

Pogue groaned and headed back into Bella's room. He smiled at her sleeping form on the bed, he walked over and gently shook her awake.

"Pogue." Bella said as she began to wake. "Let me sleep."

"I can't, it turns out my mom invited my friends over for lunch, and they'll be here any minute," Pogue whispered in Bella's ear.

Bella sat up quickly and smiled at Pogue. "Well, in that case, I'm sure I can get sleep in the night time."

Pogue laughed he looked curiously at Bella as she began to walk towards her suit case. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to change," Bella said, "This is all wrinkly now."

Pogue rolled his eyes as Bella headed into the bathroom. "You're being ridiculous."

"I don't want to be all grungy," Bella said, "Besides, this is what I travelled in. I'm sure it's more than dirty right now."

Pogue leaned back against the doorway, "I forgot my mom hadn't seen me with short hair."

Bella came out of the bathroom in a fresh pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, her hair had been released from the confines of her ponytail and now rested nice and curled on her shoulders. "I will repeat what I've said a million times. You look good."

Pogue smirked, "I know I look good, she was just surprised."

Bella smiled and gestured for him to lead the way. She smiled as they got close to the kitchen and the sound of Pogue's mom moving around was loud and clear. She stayed slightly behind Pogue as they walked into the kitchen.

"Ma," Pogue said catching his mother's attention. "This is Isabella."

Bella smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Perry."

"Oh dear," She said coming closer she engulfed Bella in a tight hug. "Please, call me Betty, Isabella."

"Well, than please, call me Bella." Bella said she looked around the kitchen. "Do you need help? I'm pretty good in the kitchen."

"Oh I'd love some help!" She said, "Can you finish making the salad?"

"Of course," Bella said she walked further into the kitchen behind the woman, she briefly saw Pogue retreat to go somewhere else.

"So tell me, dear, how did you and my Pogue meet?" Betty asked as she finished putting together the sandwiches.

"Freshman English, we had the same teacher, and sat next to each other. We've been friends ever since," Bella said as she took to the cutting the lettuce. "We also live in the same apartment building."

"I hadn't known you two knew each other for so long," she replied.

"Yeah, we've been close since the day we met." Bella replied, "Pogue and I, we're a lot alike in the sense that we keep to ourselves and are very private. I assume he just didn't mention anything because he didn't feel he needed to."

"And you're just friends?" Betty asked looking at Bella with a curious look.

Bella blushed lightly and nodded, "We're just friends."

"Hmm," his mother replied, as she finished putting together the sandwiches. It was obvious that by the way they acted, the two were much more than friends. "So, what do your parents do?"

"Oh, my father is Chief of Police, and my mother was a teacher. Currently she's off travelling with her husband, Phil in Greece." Bella replied as she put the ingredients together.

"You're parents are divorced?" Betty asked with a confused voice

"Oh yes!" Bella said with a smile. "They're both re-married now and quite happy."

"That's wonderful, I lost Pogue's father not that long ago. I don't think I could ever find another man." Betty said.

"That's what my father used to say, but in the end, he found someone special for him." Bella replied, she smiled at the woman and continued on with the cutting.

"Is Pogue eating well in school? I sometimes fear he doesn't get enough healthy food while he's away," Betty said

Bella smiled, "Pogue and me often have meals together. I love to cook, so most times they're homemade meals, and I make sure he eats his vegetables."

Betty laughed, "Oh, I could never get him to eat his vegetables when he was a boy. It was close to impossible with Pogue. Often times, I and the mister had to bribe him to do it."

Bella smiled, she smiled even wider as she saw Pogue re-enter the room a fresh set of clothes on. "Hey, come help me chop up these vegetables."

Pogue smiled and walked up to Bella taking a knife and chopping the vegetables. "What were you two talking about?" Pogue questioned.

"I was about to ask Bella if she would like to see some of your baby albums after dinner. It'll take some time to fish them out of the attic." Betty said.

Pogue stopped cutting and looked to his mother. "Mom. Don't."

Bella grinned, "Oh, I would love to!" Bella said shutting Pogue up. "I'll even help you look for them."

Pogue glared at Bella and nudged her with his hip, "Don't be a pain, Izzy."

Bella smirked, "My dad showed you my fishing trips photos, so it's only fair I get to see these, boo."

"If I had been asked to see the photos I would've said no, Izzy." Pogue said.

Bella smirked. "I'm going to see those picture, there's nothing you can do about it."

Betty watched the two bicker back and forth, she noticed the way their movements and their taunts flowed easily between them, most of all she noticed the pet names. They could say they were just friends, but there was love flowing heavily between them.

The door chimed and Betty happily clapped her hands. "The boys are here, I'll let them in, and head upstairs to search for those albums."

"If you need a hand, I'm more than happy to help you." Bella said teasingly pushing Pogue.

Betty smiled, "I'll be fine dear, just prepare yourself these boys are a handful."

Bella looked to Pogue and grinned, "A handful?"

Pogue smiled, "They're just assholes. I'll get the door, try not to have a panic attack while I'm gone."

Bella playfully glared at Pogue as he walked away. She finished putting the salad together.

Pogue led his friends to the kitchen, he rolled his eyes and slapped the three of them in the back of the head as they gawked at Bella who was bending over looking for something in the refrigerator. "Hey, Izzy."

Bella stood up and set the juice down on the counter, she smiled at the three boys in front of her. "You must be Pogue's friends."

Pogue rolled his eyes again as his friends didn't respond, "Yeah, this is Caleb, Reid, and Tyler. Guys, this is Bella."

Bella smiled, "It's nice to meet you all. Would you like lunch?"

-Page Break-

The three boys waited until Bella left inside to get some drinks before they looked to their friend.

"I have to ask, are you dating her?" Reid asked Pogue.

Pogue rolled his eyes, "Not exactly."

"You're going to have to be clearer than that, man." Tyler said.

"Bella and I, we've developed a sort of friends with benefits relationship." Pogue said.

Caleb choked back at the words of his friends. "You?"

"Yeah, it started a few months after I started college." Pogue said, "It was simple at first, but its different now."

"Because you're in love with her?" Reid guessed.

Tyler smirked, "I like her she's really cool."

Caleb nodded, "So what's stopping you? What's preventing you from making her your girlfriend?"

Pogue shrugged, he turned his head as Bella came back out. She handed the guys each a soda before handing Pogue a water. "Thanks, Isa." Bella nodded and took the seat next to Pogue.

"Please, don't stop what seemed to be such an intellectual conversation because of me." Bella said with a smirk

Caleb laughed, "What are you studying Bella?" He said deciding to change the subject inorder to be able to learn more about Bella.

"Literature," Bella replied. "I know, it's not the best subject to study, but it's what I'm best at and it's something I love."

"I wanted to study literature, but I ended up working for a law degree instead." Tyler said.

Bella smiled, "What about law caught your attention?"

Pogue watched as his friend began to have a conversation with Bella. He felt a wave of possessiveness hit him as he watched them talk. He turned his attention to Caleb and Reid who were talking to him. Pogue nodded to himself, he would have to talk to Bella sooner or later, his friends were right, there was nothing stopping him from telling Bella the truth.

-Page Break-

Pogue knocked on Bella's door at close to dawn. He smiled as he was greeted with a tired looking Bella in her pajamas. "Wake you?" He questioned.

Bella shook her head, and gestured to her laptop. "Replying to emails. Something up, boo?"

Pogue shook his head, "Not really, I just wanted to talk to you about something. I thought I'd say it now, just in case you didn't like what I had to say and wanted to leave. I didn't want your spring break to be ruined."

Bella looked to him confused. "Why would it be ruined? What's wrong, Pogue?" Bella stepped closer not liking the look on Pogue's face. "Did something happen?"

Pogue shook his head, "Nothing happened, Isa. I just need you to know something, something I've been keeping from you for so long."

Bella raised an eyebrow and became alerted. "What? What's going on, Pogue?"

"I-I fell in love with you." Pogue said.

Bella's eyes widened, her hand went to her heart and she gasped back taking back at his words. This had been the last thing she ever expected for him to say. She blinked her eyes trying to understand if this was real. She closed her eyes trying to catch her thoughts as they swam around in her head. "Why didn't you say anything before?" She questioned as she opened her eyes to look at Pogue.

"I was scared." Pogue admitted. "Do you have any idea how terrifying it is to fall in love with your best friend?"

"Of course I do!" Bella replied. She took in a deep breath and took a step closer to Pogue never removing her gaze from his. "I've been in love with you for so long, boo."

Pogue moved forward and put his arms around Bella bringing her in for a tight hug. "Then why did it take so long for the both of us to admit it?"

"We were fucked over by our exes," Bella mumbled into Pogue's chest. "We valued our friendship too much to risk it becoming more and potentially ending badly."

Pogue chuckled lightly, "I wasn't asking for such a direct answer, Izzy."

Bella laughed lightly. "You didn't make that clear."

Pogue took in deep breath. "What happens now?"

Bella pulled back from Pogue's chest and looked up at him. "We can test it out? See where we go."

"As in become official?" Pogue replied with a smirk.

Bella nodded, "Yeah, let's become official." Bella replied with a smile. "Let's really do this, boo. We'll be the best couple ever."

Pogue laughed, "The greatest couple." He replied as he leaned down and kissed Bella. His girl. His arms wrapped around her tighter as she deepened the kiss with him. Soon her legs were wrapped around his waist and he was steering them towards the bed. Pogue lay on top of Bella and smiled down at her. "I love you." He said as he saw her perfect smile directed towards him.

"I love you too." Bella said with a smile, she cupped his cheek. "Make love to me, Pogue." She said as she pulled his head down and crashed their lips together for a long and slow passionate kiss.

-Page Break-

Betty knocked on Pogue's door but realized he wasn't there after the door slid opened from not being closed properly. Having too much curiosity she tiptoed over to Bella's door and ever so slightly she opened the door. She peeked her head inside and a genuine beam came across her face as she saw Pogue with Bella wrapped in his arms. Betty closed the door and stepped out of the room. "My boy finally got the girl." She whispered to herself as she walked happily down the stairs into the kitchen.

She smiled as Bella was the first to enter the kitchen, her hair was up in a ponytail and she was in a pair of workout clothes. She breathed in deeply, "Homemade pancakes?" Bella guessed with a smile as she loved the smell of pancakes.

Betty smiled, "Of course, it's not a homemade breakfast without them. I'll have everything ready by the time you get back from your run with Pogue."

Bella raised an eyebrow, "How did you know Pogue and I were going to go for a run?"

"He always likes going for a run when he's home, I would have assumed he would take you with him this time." Betty said with a smile. "You're good for him, you know."

Bella smiled, "I'm guessing you figured out Pogue and I are more than friends."

Betty smiled, "There's not much a mother doesn't know about her child. For the past few years he's been at University, whenever he comes back he's always happy. He stopped having that sad look in his eyes. He would smile more, and whenever he talked about school his entire face lit up. At first I thought it was because he really loved learning, but now I understand it's all about you. He was just a boy when he left, but you made him into the man he is today, and I am so grateful. Just don't hurt my boy, I don't think he would recover if you did."

"I would never hurt Pogue," Bella said sincerely. "He's my best friend. I was in a bad place when Pogue and I met. I had gone through a very rough period in my life before I went to off to university, and I wasn't do so well. And then I met Pogue and being around Pogue makes me so happy. I love your son, I love him more than words will ever explain and the last thing I ever want to do is cause him any amount of pain, because he doesn't deserve it."

Betty smiled, "You're a lovely person, Isabella, and I'm very lucky to have you be a part of my family someday."

Bella blushed. "I don't think we're there yet, but I'm glad to have your blessing in our relationship."

"Hey, ma!" Pogue said entering the kitchen, he walked over to his mom and kissed her cheek. "We'll be back soon."

"Don't take too long," Betty said as she watched with a grin as her son took Bella's hand and led her out of the kitchen. "Marriage between those two is closer than either of them realizes. It's really just a matter of time." She said to herself as she got to finishing breakfast.

Bella rested her hands on her knees as she bent over to try and catch her breath. "I HATE THIS!" Bella yelled knowing Pogue would hear her. She took in another deep breath and went back to running.

"I thought you worked out every day, isn't that what you always say." Pogue said as he slowed down to let Bella catch up to him.

Bella glared at him, "I do workout, but we're on vacation I came here hangout by the pool. This is not what I had in mind when I came here for spring break. Also, let's not forget that I don't run." Bella looked down at her watch as it told her the distance they had gone. "Close to three miles in the morning! I'm not in that good of shape to being this, boo."

Pogue smirked, he leaned down and kissed Bella. "You're in pretty good shape." He said as he pulled back, "Look, we're not that far from the house, hop onto my back and I'll carry you back."

Bella smiled, "Oh thank God! I was sure I would faint if I took another step!" Bella jumped onto Pogue's back and wrapped her legs around him along with her arms. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Getty up!" Bella said as she teasingly nudged Pogue.

Pogue chuckled and started jogging back to the house, he smiled as he heard Bella's laughter in his ear. "You okay?" He questioned as Bella had become quiet after a few minutes.

"Huh?" Bella said coming out of her faze, "Yeah, this is really comfortable, I think we're going to have to do this again, soon!"

Pogue chuckled, he felt Bella kiss his neck. "You're being distracting." Pogue said.

Bella smirked, "Don't tell me you don't like it, boo."

"I didn't say I didn't like it, I'm saying I might get distracted and I'll trip and we both go down." Pogue replied as Bella smiled as she rested her head back against his shoulder.

"Fine, I guess we'll just have to pick this up at a later time." Bella said, she smiled as she watched Pogue. "Your mom knows."

"Does she now?" Pogue questioned as he glanced at Bella. "What did she tell you?"

"I'm about 90% sure she gave me her blessing to date you," Bella replied with a smile. "I really like your mom, she's a lot different from mine."

Pogue chuckled, "I'm assuming it won't be hard to get a blessing from your mom."

Bella smirked, "My mom loves you, and so does my dad. Sometimes I think he loves you more than he does me, you're like the son he always wanted. He even takes you fishing with him now, he never asks me to go fishing with him."

"Because the last time you went fishing with him you fell off the boat and you had to come back early. You don't even like fishing, Izzy." Pogue said just as they arrived back at the house. He frowned as the warmth from Bella on his back disappeared as she hopped off, but it didn't last long as she moved to stand in front of him with her arms coming to wrap around his waist.

"I guess you're right, you get to go fishing, and I get to go cliff diving with Jake. It's a win-win situation after all." Bella replied with a smirk. She smiled as their lips met for a kiss, but as most of their kisses it ended up getting overly heated. They pulled back as a honk from a car startled them apart.

Bella blushed as she saw all of Pogue's friends along with a blonde pulling into the driveway. "Well, that should be a fun talk for you, I'm going to head inside and shower before breakfast." Bella leaned up and pecked Pogue on the lips before she ran inside the house waving to the boys as she passed their car.

Pogue shook his head and used his shirt to wipe some of the sweat off of him. He walked towards his friends and smiled as they all got out of the car. "Hey guys." He paused as he saw Sarah knowing very well she was still close friends with Kate and if she was in town it was very likely Kate was also here. "Hey, Sarah."

"Hey, Pogue." Sarah said she smiled as she got out of the car followed immediately by Caleb.

Caleb looked down at Sarah and smiled. "We have some news we wanted to share with you."

Sarah held out her hand exposing the very large diamond ring on her finger. "We're getting married!"

Pogue smiled, "Congratulations to the both of you!" He said, "I'd hug you, but I'm sort of covered in sweat, when did this happen?"

"A few weeks ago, I just got back from telling my parents. Caleb's mom is throwing us a huge engagement party tomorrow night, we came to formally invite you." Sarah said.

Pogue looked to Reid and Tyler who were headed inside the house. "And what did you two come for?"

"To continue to check out your hot girlfriend," Reid said as he disappeared into the house.

Pogue laughed, "Don't let her catch you, she has a mean right hook." Pogue looked back to Sarah and Caleb, "Yeah, I'd love to come as long as I can bring my girl with me."

Sarah's smile faltered, "Kate's in town. I don't know if that will be awkward for you."

Pogue shook his head, "The past is the past, Sarah, let's leave it there." He gestured to the front door. "Come on, let's have some breakfast."

-Page Break-

Pogue watched as Bella and Tyler were sitting off at one of the picnic tables outside, both arguing with each over some book they had recently read. What surprised Pogue the most was the ease in which the two got a long, Bella at the moment was in a two piece bathing suit, and to Pogue's surprise it seemed Tyler hadn't even noticed what she was wearing it all he seemed to care about was whatever they seemed to be arguing over.

"I will never be able to understand how you got a girl like that." Reid said coming up to Pogue as he looked at Bella and Tyler.

"Friendship?" Pogue offered as a solution he smiled as he heard Bella laugh. "She's pretty awesome, isn't she?"

"She's pretty cool." Reid replied, "So, I see it didn't take long for you to start introducing her as your girlfriend."

Pogue smirked, "I get how this might seem rushed to everyone else, but to the two of us it's been a long time coming."

Reid looked to his friend, "Are you really going to take her to the engagement party? Isn't it going to be awkward since Kate is going to be there?"

"Honestly, neither one of us cares if Kate is going to be there or not." Pogue replied, he looked to his friend and smiled. "I finally have the girl of my dreams, I'm not letting anything ruin that, especially someone I had a relationship with when I was a teenager."

"I don't know if you know this but from what Sarah says Kate is looking forward to seeing you." Reid mentioned as a warning to his friend.

Pogue nodded, "Thanks for telling me, but I think I'll be fine."

Pogue and Reid turned just as Bella pushed Tyler into the pool. She ran and stood behind Pogue. "What happened?" Pogue questioned.

Bella laughed, "He insulted Wuthering Heights I had to do something."

Tyler got out of the pool and looked to Bella, "I'll get you back for that!" He said as he removed the shirt his was wearing as it was now soaked, he had been lucky he was wearing his swimming trunks.

Bella shrugged, "You can try, but I highly doubt you'll get close It was your fault, you provoked me."

"You are both real nerds if this is what you fight over." Reid said as he eyed the two.

"HEY!" Tyler and Bella said at the same time. Bella punched Reid in the arm. "I'll push you into the pool too."

Reid rolled his eyes, "You don't have the strength."

Bella smirked and looked to Reid, "You're right, but Tyler and I combined definitely have the strength to do so."

-Page Break-

Bella fixed the dress she was wearing, it hit the floor and fit her perfectly, it was a dark red that she found she loved to wear. There was a knock at the door and she knew it only had to be Pogue. "Come in!" Bella said as she ran her hands through her hair to help loosen up her natural curls.

"Whoa!" Pogue said as he entered, "You look absolutely gorgeous, Izzy.

Bella smiled she turned and looked to Pogue. "Well, you look quite dashing in that suit. I have to say, you clean up quite well, boo."

Pogue smiled, "Well, I have to look at least half as good as you."

Bella blushed, "So this is okay?" She asked as she looked down at her dress, "I've never been to such a fancy party before. I want to look perfect."

"You look perfect, absolutely gorgeous." Pogue said he kissed Bella's cheek. "So you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me slip into those awful heels, and I'll be ready to go." Bella replied.

Pogue chuckled, "If you don't like the heels, why do you wear them?"

"Without the heels, I look too short next to you. The heels help make it look like I'm close to your height," Bella replied as she placed on a pair of black heels. She stood and twirled around.

Pogue chuckled, he held out his hand, "Let's get going then."

Bella took his hand and together they headed down the stairs, Betty had left minutes before when Reid's parents had stopped by to pick her up. Bella smiled as Pogue opened the door to the car for her and helped her inside.

Arriving at the party Bella walked out of the car with her hand laying in the crook of Pogue's elbow. "Are you ready to do this?" Bella asked as they made their way to the steps of the door. "Seeing your ex, it's not always an easy thing."

Pogue smiled, he kissed Bella's forehead, "I don't care about seeing her all I care about is you."

Bella smiled, "So lead the way." Bella said with a smile as Pogue opened the doors and they walked in. It seemed they arrived just on time as the party was in full swing. Pogue took Bella's hand in his and led her towards Caleb's mom. He introduced the two and watched as Bella seemed to so easily charm anyone she met. He introduced her to all the parents and was pleased to be able to call her his girlfriend. Everyone so easily loved Bella and it would only take minutes for them to fall to her charm.

Pogue took her hand and led her to the ballroom, he led her towards the dancefloor and laughed lightly as she stiffened, "Something wrong, Izzy?"

"Come on, boo you know I can't dance so well." Bella said as she looked down at her feet in terror.

"I've seen you dance countless of times," Pogue replied he put his arm around her waist and brought her in close to his chest. "You're a wonderful dancer, Izzy."

"You're full of shit," Bella whispered, she looked up to him and smiled. "I can only dance when I'm drunk, and right now I'm not drunk enough for this."

Pogue laughed, he leaned down to Bella's ear. "Just follow my movements, I'll make you look good."

Bella smiled she followed everything Pogue did and laughed as she was actually starting to like dancing with him. "You know, we should really do this more often."

"Go to parties or dance?" Pogue questioned.

"Either, but this dancing without being wasted is actually really enjoyable." Bella said with a smile as Pogue twirled only this time she ended up dancing with Caleb while Pogue danced with Sarah.

"Thank you." Caleb said as they danced.

Bella raised an eyebrow, "I don't understand what you're thanking me for."

"For bringing back Pogue." Caleb said, "After what happened with Kate he changed, she really crushed him and that took a lot of him. We were all worried for a while that he would lose himself to the gift and we would have to see him wither away. You don't understand how good for him you are and he's really lucky to have you."

Bella smiled, "Thank you, he talks about you a lot. To be honest, I was nervous to meet you. You're his second best friend, and are a huge part of his life. You should know that I may have helped him, but you have no idea how much he's helped me. He's the best thing that ever happened to me, and I know you along with everyone else is cautious that I'll hurt him, but you should know that I really do love him and I will never hurt him."

Caleb nodded, "That's good to hear, but about this second best friend thing, I wasn't aware I was second."

Bella smirked, "Of course you were demoted, I kicked you out of that spot a long time go."

Caleb chuckled he twirled Bella sending her back to the arms of Pogue. "Good talk?" Pogue questioned.

"Yeah, but I think he was surprised to know that he was no longer your first best friend. I had to break the news to him and tell him he was number two." Bella replied with a smirk, "Everyone here loves you so much, I'm just so lucky to have you, boo."

Pogue smiled, "I'm the one to be lucky to have you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, Izzy."

Bella smiled, "We really should have done this sooner, being together officially is really fun."

Pogue chuckled, he brought Bella closer as the song was coming to an end. He led her off the dancefloor and he headed towards Caleb while she went to talk Sarah.

"Hey, you alright?" Bella asked as she put a hand on Sarah's shoulders as it looked like the girl was about to have a panic attack. "Why don't we go get some fresh air?" Bella led Sarah outside into the backyard.

"I'm sorry, I just-"Sarah said as she reached to her chest to help her breathing.

"Don't think this is what you want after all?" Bella questioned at the girl's nod Bella sighed. "Look, I get it getting married is something terrifying, my parents divorced two years after they married. What's worrying you? Is it something you're feeling, or something someone else said that got you double guessing your decision?"

"I just… I'm too young for this, and Caleb's mother said something about being a house wife! A HOUSE WIFE! I didn't work my ass off at Harvard to just become a house wife!" Sarah said.

"Has Caleb ever mentioned anything about being a house wife?" Bella questioned.

Sarah shook her head, "Caleb is so supportive of my choices… I just don't want to be tied down and spend the rest of my life taking care of a home."

Bella smiled, "Than don't. Spend the rest of your life doing what makes you happy and spend it with the person you love. If you can see the future you want with Caleb, than there's nothing to worry about. I'm more than sure Caleb doesn't want you to be a house wife, he fell in love with you for a reason."

Sarah looked to Bella and laughed. "I barely know you, yet you're giving me some of the greatest advice of my life."

Bella smiled and shrugged, "I have a feeling you'd do the same for me."

Sarah nodded, "I like you." She stated with a smile. She took in a deep breath. "I can do this."

"If you need anything, I'm more than willing to cause a distraction to give you some time to run." Bella mentioned.

Sarah laughed, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"Hey, Sarah. You okay?" Kate said coming outside. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sarah said, "Bella this is Kate, Kate this is Bella.

Bella forced a smile on her face, she didn't like Kate on the sole fact that she had hurt Pogue. "Hello, it's nice to meet you."

"You too," Kate said with a smile. "Are you a friend of Sarah's? I've just never seen you in town."

"Kate she's umm..." Sarah began she looked to Bella.

Bella smiled, "I'm here with Pogue I'm his girlfriend."

Kate dropped Bella's hand and a frown instantly came on her face. "Oh… I wasn't aware _you_ were the girlfriend."

Bella nodded, "Well, this is extremely awkward, so I'm going to go ahead and sneak back inside. It was nice to meet you, Kate."

Sarah watched Bella disappear and turned with a glare to her friend. "What was that about? She was being nice to you!"

Kate crossed her arms over her chest. "I saw Pogue and I went up to him and he was happy. I've been miserable these last few years and he's just so happy. Then I hear that he has a new girl and I overheard his mom say that she hoped Pogue asked her to marry him! It's just not fair!"

Sarah glared at Kate. "Do you not remember that you were the one to break up with him?! You were the one that decided you needed space! You were the one who dumped him so that you could party it up while you were at university. You crushed him when you left, he was going to propose to YOU! You have no right to be angry that he found someone who loves him. I'm sorry Kate, but it's time you grow up and realize you will never get Pogue back, because that girl is now his everything. If you really love him, then you'll be happy to know he's happy." Sarah headed back inside the house and back to the party.

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as Caleb and Sarah were just about to get the surprise of a lifetime. It was summertime, Caleb and Sarah decided to get married as soon as they could and Bell had heard that one of Sarah's favorite artist was Jessie Ware and Bella had only been too ecstatic to hear it. Bella leaned in closer to Pogue as she knew the announcement was about to be made. "You won't believe what I did." She whispered over to Pogue.

"What did you do?" Pogue asked curious as to what had been making Bella extra happy all day.

"I got them the best gift," Bella said she grinned wider as the lights on the stage dimmed.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the entertainment for tonight, Jessie Ware!" the band guitarist announced.

Bella smiled as they could hear Sarah's clapping of excitement.

"Hello everyone," Jessie said, she searched the crowd and her eyes landed on Sarah. "Our mutual friend, Bella, told me you loved my music, so I'm here to play for you on your very special day."

Sarah looked towards Bella and she mouthed the words Thank you. Bella nodded, she put her arm around Pogue's waist. "She's the one I'm writing with." Bella mentioned with a smile.

Pogue smiled, "You just made everyone else's gifts look bad, nothing can compete to this."

"I love you." Bella said she leaned up and kissed Pogue.

"I love you, too." Pogue said he rested his forehead against Bella's. "My mom has been dropping hints for me to ask you to marry me." He admitted.

Bella laughed lightly, "You too? She's been sending me wedding dress pictures since the day we went back to school."

Pogue laughed, "Is this something you'd want to do, Izzy?"

"Sure, Tyler and I were planning on going to Vegas and getting hitched there though." Bella said she laughed at Pogue's glare. Her close friendship with Tyler had surprised everyone no one knew the two were so alike they would be friends in an instant. "Oh, you meant would I want to do this with you! Yeah, boo, I'd do this with you."

Pogue nodded, "That's good to know, Izzy."

"But you're not going to ask right now are you? I don't want to get married until I have my degree." Bella said with a smile.

Pogue nodded, "Than I'll ask when we graduate."

"Good, I'll be waiting with my answer." Bella replied she kissed Pogue again before they headed onto the dance floor.


End file.
